


Cliche Date

by Canadiantardis



Series: Plance Hallo-week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, One Shot, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Plance Hallo-week 2k18 Day 5: Candles//sorry this is late!





	Cliche Date

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Deltarune for distracting me from writing when I was gunna originally write this, so sorry this is late!

Katie stared at herself in the mirror for several minutes. She had never been one to worry too much over her appearance, but when her boyfriend had asked her out, and she accepted, he told her she was going to have to wear something formal. Katie had spent an hour looking through her closet and drawers to find something ‘formal’ but had been unable to find any slacks or dress shirts.

She wasn’t a fan of dresses, only really wearing them when absolutely necessary. During all the time she had known Lance – even before they started dating – she could count on one hand the amount of times she wore a dress around him.

Yet there she was, wearing a knee-length forest green dress, with a, what was it called, heart-shaped neckline? It certainly showed some cleavage, but it wasn’t like Lance hadn’t seen them before. However, the dress was her only formal piece of clothing she had for the date that wasn’t her work uniform – and even that couldn’t be considered formal outside of the lab. She put on sneakers, however, because it was too chilly for flats and she owned no heels since she would never wear them even if she were held at gunpoint and being promised she would finally be taller than her dumb six-foot boyfriend.

The buzz of her apartment doorbell made her jump just as she was putting her hair up in a bun. She decided to forgo makeup as she had spent too much time looking for clothes, and as she ran to the door, she was glad for it. She could not stand how bad she was at putting on makeup in the first place, often having to have one of her other friends do it for her to look presentable.

Katie went to open the door, a small smile on her face as a bouquet of flowers appeared before her.

Red and white carnations surrounded hydrangea and a single red rose in the middle made up the bouquet, and behind the flowers stood Lance, a soft expression as he looked her up and down.

“You look gorgeous.” He said as Katie took the flowers, ushering him inside so she could put them in a glass of water.

“You don’t look too bad, yourself, babe.” She replied, casting him another glance. He was in slacks and a dress shirt, a vest completing the look. “Where are we going, anyway?”

“A surprise, _mi amor~”_ Lance winked, as she filled one of her larger glasses half-full of water for the bouquet. “But you’ll love it, I swear.”

“I better.” Katie said with a tinge of threatening in her tone that held no bite. “Are we ready to go, then?”

“Yep, you have everything you need?”

Katie hummed an affirmative, grabbing her purse – it was really a small bag that could hold the essentials, and a laptop, easily – and the two left her apartment. She quickly locked up and the two were heading out towards Lance’s car.

The two talked about their day, their week, and more importantly, work. Lance was a teacher’s aide for one of the nearby high schools, and Katie worked for the government as a theoretical scientist, under the Garrison branch with their mutual friend Hunk. They both were busy during the week, and couldn’t see each other often, so dates were the best way to start the weekends together.

They talked the entire trip, and before Katie knew it, they were there. She looked out at the darkening evening only to frown.

“Lance…?”

“Hear me out, okay?” Lance said quickly, his hands up after he shut off the car. “Don’t kill me. Formal wear is required, and you’ll see why when we get in.”

Katie narrowed her eyes, tearing them away from Lance’s condo to glare untrustingly at her boyfriend. “Better be a good reason.”

“It is! I promise. Come on!” Lance said hurriedly, getting out of the car to unlock his place. Katie was only a tad slower than him, but soon the door was unlocked and the two entered.

The soft glow of candles caught her attention first. The entire main floor of the condo was dark except for the glow of candles on safe areas. She saw more clearly towards the kitchen, where several candles were on the dining table.

Lance ushered Katie in ahead of him, before hurrying forward to pull out a seat for her. She was still suspicious, despite the small blush of pink on her cheeks as she thought of the time it must have taken for all this to be set up.

She sat down, putting her purse-bag on the back of her chair before paying more attention to the candle-lit kitchen they were in.

It was like straight out of a romance film. A candelabra stood in the middle of the table, two plates, glasses, utensils, and napkins on either side of the flickering lights.

“You are… utterly ridiculous.” Katie found herself finally speaking once she understood what her eyes were telling her. “You could have just told me you wanted a candlelit dinner. I thought we were going to like, an expensive Italian restaurant that had, like, a dress-code.”

“Close, but I wanted to keep you on your toes, my Pidgey.” Lance winked at her while she rolled her eyes at the petname. “Anyway, the oven’s gunna ding any second now, if I did the timing right.”

He walked over to the oven, and just like he predicted, the timer went off. He gave the young woman a sly grin as he grabbed the oven mitts and pulled out their dinner, lasagna. It was a favourite between the two of them, and Katie just loved Lance’s cooking as it was second only to her Gran.

* * *

 

After dinner, when all the candles were blown out and electricity was used once again, the two went to the living room to put on some old movie neither really paid much attention to. Katie was feeling sleepy until a hand went to her thigh, the palm kneading slowly.

When she turned her head, Lance’s was much closer than when they had started the film. She simply looked at him questioningly for him to explain the kneading on her thigh, rumpling the slightly flared skirt part of her dress.

“I know you hate wearing dresses like these.” He started quietly, clearly going… _somewhere_ with this. “I’ve only seen you in any dress like twice.”

“Yeah? So?” Katie prompted, gasping when the hand pulled her skirt up slowly, waiting until he got his point across before going further.

“Why don’t I help you out of it? I bet it would look good on the floor.” He had the sly grin on again, and Katie couldn’t figure out if she wanted to push him away or kiss him.

“You are, such a dork.” She laughed instead, shaking her head before crossing the distance and kissed him softly on the lips. “A better pick-up line would have been I look better with nothing on.”

“Damn. I’ll use that next time, then.” Lance replied against her lips as his hand found the actual skin of her thigh, rubbing it and slowly moving further inwards and higher with every swipe.

“Just fuck me, you dorkus.” Katie demanded, rolling her hips towards his hand.

“Gladly, Smarticus.” All other words were swallowed by the other’s lips smothering them, the hand under her dress tickling her as it moved closer to her crotch, the other hand tangling into her hair, undoing the bun Katie had made.

Katie’s eyes fluttered shut, a soft gasp swallowed before it could be sounded, when a soft tug of her hair told her to stand. She did as the tug told her before they were blindly making their way to Lance’s room for a bit more freedom than a couch could provide.

They couldn’t be bothered to close the door to his room before Lance speedily helped Katie out of her dress and underwear before making a show of undressing for her.

He barely got out of his boxers when Katie was on him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and hoisting herself up to wrap her small legs around Lance’s slim waist, his hands basically groping her ass to hold her up better.

She rolled her hips against his, smiling into the kiss when Lance gasped and let out a quiet moan. She let out a squeak when he retaliated by squeezing her ass cheeks tightly in his hands, his lips leaving hers to attack her neck with nips and sucks before they finally made it to the bed.

Katie was dropped onto the bed first, both looking at the other with equal amounts of love and lust for the moment. Then Lance descended upon her, pinning her to the bed with his body over hers.

He pulled away quickly, however, leaving her dazed for the moment before seeing him grab a condom and the small bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. Katie took the condom while Lance would make the lube warm for the both of them.

Once the condom and lube were on Lance’s cock, Katie laid herself bare before him, crooking a finger in invitation. Not that Lance really needed it, but he leant down and kissed her deeply as he entered her.

Katie gasped, her eyelids fluttering as her toes curled in pleasure at the first thrust. Then Lance set a pace and she gladly followed, huffs, squeaks, and moans the only sounds coming from her mouth.

Lance, on the other hand, was quiet other than the heavy breathing that soon occurred when his thrusts grew deeper and deeper inside of her as she loosened up in her pleasure, and soon he was balls deep inside her, and each thrust caused her to see stars temporarily.

This was something she loved about Lance, other than everything that made her fall in love with him before the sex. He made her see stars, as cliché as the idea may seem, and they were always both extremely satisfied by the end of the love-making. Lance never came until Katie had reached her own orgasm, sometimes even edging her and driving her mad with pleasure and teasing until she could no longer take it.

It was the same for this moment, as Lance’s thrusts grew slow, agonizingly slow as Katie reached the edge. She gasped, a high keening escaping her lips with needy undertones.

“Please, please, _fuck, please!”_ She moaned out the beg before she felt the one thing that flung her over the edge.

Lance had a hand between them, and started playing with her clit, giving her enough stimulation to fall into her orgasm, her body clenching as she came. He wasn’t too far behind with the added stimulation, and he soon pulled out with the used condom filled with his cum.

While he got rid of it, Katie panted, her body sensitive and cold as her heater left her to throw away the used condom.

Once he was back, she grappled him like a koala, pulling him close and giving him soft, slow kisses as sleep overcame her. She heard Lance chuckle quietly, but she didn’t mind it too much. She knew what he would say if she questioned it again.

“You’re fucking adorable, Katie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to just say a bouquet of flowers without trying to figure out what kind of flowers and what they would mean.


End file.
